White Flowers
by Runaway Kid-RK
Summary: It's about Kagura pining for Kyo. Yeah, I know that sounds pathetic, but please read. It's a song-fic, and the song is Green Day's Boulevard Of Broken Dreams. Rated for one little F-word. Just to be on the safe side. (One-shot)


Okay, it looks like I'm branching out into all genres of fanfiction! First it was normal story format, then poetry, and now song-fiction?! Thaaaat's right! This is my very first song-fic! And it's to the lyrics of Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, by Green Day (I'm not crazy over their music, but I like this song in particular). Enjoy! And I think I'm finally starting to loosen up! So now you get more of the real me, and not some high-strung deadline crazy authoress. Heh… Anyway, have a nice time reading! Collect your candy-floss from me after you have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Damn, it's hard to admit!

On with the show!

* * *

(Kagura's P.O.V) 

It hurts to think about it.

Where am I? Curled up in a corner of my house. Thinking about him. Thinking, and wishing he was here with me. But I'm solo. Alone. And I should be used to it now, but I'm not. This coldness, the emptiness, the hollow feeling that bores a hole right through my heart whenever I think about Kyo. Kyo and Tohru.

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

They have each other, don't they? He doesn't need me. It seems like nobody does. I wish I could just disappear. Then I wouldn't be a hindrance to them, or anyone. It hurts me to give him up. But Tohru, Tohru-chan's a good girl. She deserves him. I don't help anyone. Maybe I'm better off without him. Without love.

**I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

Why shouldn't I be happy for them? My mind tells the truth. If I truly love him, I'll let him go where he can be happy…in Tohru's arms. But my heart objects. Is it pure selfishness that I cannot smile with real happiness when I see them together? Instead, the smile is fake. Inside is the masked jealousy that wants to lash out at her. But I can't. Because she's my friend.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone**

I rise from my place in the corner, go to the door and open it. I trudge down the stairs and out the front door. Into the garden. Through it and into the woods beyond. The soft scent of nature calms me down somewhat. But not completely. One side of me is still feeling lost and lonely, and I pine for a world where heartache never exists, and never will. I know that world will never be.

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone**

I smile softly as I see a small patch of flowers, blooming white and simple beauty on the forest floor. That was how I used to be. Clean, innocent and happy. Just like…Tohru. She retained that wonderful pureness, the angelic smile that everyone is attracted to. My eyes widen as I realize that this is the reason he is with her and not me. It is obvious, and I wish I had realized it before. I bend down to the flowers and stroke the petals, feeling their velvety texture. She accepts everyone in that special way of hers. I know I am blessed to have met her. Blessed and cursed.

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone**

A sigh escapes my lips. The carpet grass underfoot provides a good place to rest, and I slowly sit on the ground, making sure it is not damp. Leaning back on a rock, I look up at the tops of the trees, and see the sky peeking through the gaps in the vast canopy. I wish I was free from my burdens, then maybe I could soar up to that cornflower-blue marvel. But I have long learnt that wishing makes no difference.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone**

The sound of footsteps shake me out of my dreamlike state. I turn to see the familiar features of…! Speak of the Devil. Kyo looks as surprised to see me as I feel to see him.  
" Good afternoon, Kyo-kun. Would you like to join me here?" I ask, perfectly polite and gracious, careful not to give away any signs of grief that I felt before. He gives a shrug and sits down beside me. I smile at him, and he returns it, although it seems he is surprised that I am not beating him up as usual. I turn to the patch of flowers, and gaze at them, smiling more warmly. Maybe there is a chance after all.

**I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone.**

* * *

Well, I guess that's pretty okay. Please review! I know parts of it suck. Oh well...Thanks for reading! 


End file.
